


Look At Me

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Knight, Kinda, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: "Look at me, look me in the eyes"
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Look At Me

It had taken a while for him to notice it. The lack of looks were easy to ignore, the fact that Thassarian would look at him for only a second before looking back at someone else, anyone else.

But he noticed eventually. Thassarian never looked Koltira in the eye. Not even in a passing glance, it was like he wasn't capable of doing it.

Once the elf saw that Thassarian never looked him in the eyes, he began looking for anything that might explain it. He'd look any other death knight straight on, sure. The citizens however, were a different story. Koltira began to notice that the human would only ever look at the wounds he made, not their faces. It was, well, odd, to say the least.

The elf couldn't remember much about his old life, it's not like he needed to under Arthas. The Lich King's will was all he needed to know. That didn't stop his curiosity though.

.

It happened suddenly, on a short scouting mission north. The forests of Quel'Thalas were familiar in a way that hurt and burned in his mind. Koltira and the other members of the scouting party were trapezing through the trees when they passed a clearing. It smelled of death, and an old fire pit was in the center.

It hurt, his vision swam a bit, just enough to make him reel and stop walking. His brother died here.

His brother? 

He had a brother?

He had _forgotten_ his brother?

Koltira remembered cold, unforgiving lich fire eyes that burned into his golden ones, a hot-cold, sickening, stabbing feeling pressing through his chest. Dark purple tattoos surrounded those eyes, the contrast was beautiful. And yet, for as cold as those eyes were, there were remnants of tears welled in them.

.

Koltira cornered Thassarian. A darkened hallway where even Arthas had trouble reaching.

"Look at me"

Thassarian's eyes stayed trained on the ground, head bowed a bit.

"Thassarian," He tipped the humans chin up, watching as his eyes stayed on his tunic now, "Look at me, look me in the eyes"

The human looked up, guilt seemingly oozing from him. Though Thassarian still stood taller than the elf, it felt as though he was a child who was being reprimanded for misbehaving. He held his gaze for a moment before shrinking back and looking at the elf's tunic.

"Why? Why won't you" Frustration built in his stomach, "at least tell me"

"I did this to you. You stared me in the eyes when I killed you, when I raised you. I can't…"

Koltira leaned back, shoulders going lax, mouth parting in realization. He placed his palm on Thassarian's cheek, not pushing or pulling, just there. The pad of his thumb ran softly over his cheek, tracing around the tattoos. Thassarian's eyebrows scrunched, bright blue eyes peering up at the elf. Far too similar to how they met. 

He breathed out, a slight wobble in the action, and Thassarian's eyes darted back. Koltira leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Thassarian's. Neither spoke, but it was a calm silence, the first either had felt in a long time.


End file.
